Competition for a Heart
by gameer1000
Summary: What happens when Lucy and Lissana want to tell Natsu that they like him at the exact same time. Of cource a series of challenges will happen. I will try and make this at least 5 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the Characters. This is just purely a fan fiction.

**Competition for a Heart**

**Chapter 1 "What a Morning for a Race"**

It was an average morning in Magnolia; the morning light was shining in through the window of Lucy's apartment. She was beginning to get up out of bed when she suddenly got confused by how hot one side of her was compared to the other side. Sweat was coming off her face when she looked next to her to find Natsu clinging on to her arm.

"Natsu wake up, do you have no respect for my privacy at all", she yelled at him. Natsu quickly opened up his eyes to stare at Lucy which made her blush into a bright pink. "Good morning Lucy", he said very casually. "Well mine isn't starting off very good. I was going to take a shower and have a nice breakfast and now you're here", she stated while putting her hand on her face. Natsu kept staring at Lucy for a few more moments until he exclaimed, "Can you make me some breakfast, and I haven't had anything to eat in hours". She glared at him and said, "Glutton, you're going to eat me out of house and home". He looked very confused, "Is that a yes or a no", he stated. Her gaze lightened up from angry to just slightly annoyed. "It's a yes if you promise to not make a huge mess", she said softly. Natsu was pondering for a minute, "I guess I can do that", he stated.

An hour later after they were both done eating their breakfast and Lucy was doing the dishes. Natsu had a very happy look on his face, he turned to Lucy and said, "Thank you, I'll see you at the guild later". After that he jumped out her window and disappeared from her sight.

_**Lucy's Point of View**_

"Well he sure hurried off to the guild pretty quick. Probably going to pick another fight with Gray", she thought to herself. "I guess I better get ready too, knowing Natsu he'll want to go on a mission with me without discussing it first", she exclaimed. After another 45 minutes she was all showered up and dressed and ready to go. Suddenly she got angry, "I can't keep this up with him anymore. I can't ignore my feelings anymore. I need to let him know that I like him", she yelled to the heavens. Now bursting with confidence she ran out the door and headed for the guild unaware that some was planning on doing the same thing.

_**Normal**_

Lucy was almost half way to the guild when she ran into Lissana doing the same thing. They looked at each other, "Good morning", they casually stated to one another at the exact same time. Lissana looked at her and suddenly got a little worried. "Someone sure seems to be brimming with confidence, may I ask why she said. Lucy exclaimed to her very casually, "Today is the day that I finally tell Natsu how I really feel about him". A fraction of a second later Lisanna started to run away as fast as she could. She looked back at a confused Lucy and yelled, "There is no way I will let you do that before I do". On instinct Lucy stared to run faster than she ever had. They were now neck and neck with the guild now in sight. "Just a little further", they both thought. Now it was only a few feet away from them. When they touched the doors they opened them up without thinking. Everyone was looking at the open doors to see Lucy and Lissana. "Natsu I like you", they both yelled at the top of their lungs.

**End of Chapter 1.**

_I promise that I will make the next chapter at least twice as long. Hopefully I will get better as I go along since that this is my first fan fiction._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**The Rules of the Competition and the First Challenge**

Everyone was shocked at what they just heard from Lucy and Lissana. Mirajane had stars in her eyes, Cana was coughing after nearly spilling her beer and everyone else had their jaws drop to the ground. Lucy and Lissana looked around to see Natsu, but to their surprise and disappointment he was nowhere to be found. "Where is he at", both yelled in at the same time. Levy walked up to them confused by what just happened. She got her self together and stated, "Natsu got into another fight with Gray, which led to Erza's cake being sent to the ground, so she dragged them both down to the river to drown them or until they say uncle". Both of them did not know how to respond to this. "Ok", Lissana said in response while Lucy said, "How long ago was this". Mirajane finally came back to earth, smiled at them both and said, "It happened some time ago so they should be back any minute, but let's forget about that for a minute. I can't believe that you both did this at the same time, how climatic". "Juvia is so glad that two of her rivals actually want someone else", she exclaimed at the top of her lungs. Cana said between gulps, "I am glad that you worked up the guts to tell him Lucy, buts this is quite the predicament that you are in". Lucy finally spoke up, "There is an easy solution, let's just wait for Natsu to come back and ask him who he likes more". "That's not going to happen, you will just ask him the question seductively and unfairly sway the odds in your favor", Lisanna yelled. Now they were both glaring at each other like Natsu and Gray do on a daily basis. Mirajane injected herself into the conversation again, "I have a better idea what about a competition to see who gets Natsu's heart forever". "A competition, what kind", everyone shouted in unison.

Mirajane got an excited, but evil look in her eyes as she was staring at both of the love struck girls. "We will have s series of contests, one once a day and at the end of the week that the one that has won a majority of the competition will get to tell Natsu their true feelings. I will think up of a new challenge each day to test you both". Lucy has now a serious tone in her voice, "Sounds fair". "I agree", Lissana immediately says after. "Mirajane I have one request though, let's not tell anyone else on my team since they have a have a habit of destroying everything they touch", Lucy said very worried. Mirajane shook her head in agreement. "Now for the rules 1. Neither of you are allowed to sabotage each other, 2. The time limit for each challenge for each of you will be one day, no acceptations, and 3. You cannot trash talk each other to Natsu during the competition, any deviation will cause your immediate disqualification understood", she said with a stern tone. They both shook their heads in agreement. Mirajane smiled again, "Great now your first challenge will be to go shopping at different stores today and buy him a new outfit that you think he will love". "This should be easy for me since I have one of the best senses of style in all of Magnolia", Lucy said. Lissana rebuked by saying, "This actually should be easy for me. I've known him since we were children. I know what he truly likes and dislikes".

After Lissana finished talking the guild doors opened to reveal the other members of Team Natsu. Erza was holding them by their necks until she threw them to the floor and walked over to the bar to sit down. "Mirajane I require more strawberry cake since those idiots destroyed my other one". Mirajane smiled at her and said, "Sure, but why is Gray the only one wet, I thought that you were going to drown both of them". Just them Natsu walked into the conversation and exclaimed; "Don't you remember I am a fire dragon slayer, water only hits me when I want it to. I am just too hot for water". "Yes you are", purred Lissana. "Quit boasting about yourself you flaming windbag", exclaimed Gray. Natsu smirked as he stared at Gray, "Jealous you half melted igloo", he said. Suddenly Lucy started to run out of the guild catching Natsu's attention. He yelled out, "Hey Lucy where are you going". "To help create my destiny, my happiness", she yelled back and now completely out of the guild. Lissana thought to herself, "No I cannot believe that I let her get a head start on me". She suddenly ran out of the guild as well. "Now where are you going", Erza asked confused. "Heading towards my victory", she said in confidence now out of the guild as well. Elfman roared out, "This week is going to be super manly", people around him face palmed in embarrassment. "What", Natsu and Gray asked in confusion. Mirajane now injected herself back into the conversation, "Oh, don't listen to him, anyways guys Lucy will be a little busier this week so don't expect her to go on many missions". "So not fair", Natsu chimed in. and Gray almost instantly said immediately after, "Does she need help because I would be more than willing to", He said in a flirtatious smirk. "No this is something that she needs to do on her own", Mirajane said. They both nodded their heads in an understanding way. Erza just watched all of this happening while eating her strawberry cake with a very suspicious look on her face.

**Lucy's Point of View**

She now arrived at the store she chose to shop at for Natsu. As she walked in she began pondering what he would be comfortable in. Lucy breathed in and out to think clearly when she got an idea. Heading over to the shirt section she picked up two of them. "I can see him wearing this on an ordinary day", She said to herself. Then heading over to the pants section she picked up another two articles of clothing. "Now to choose which outfit would look best and most comfortable on him", she said quietly. After staring at the clothes for several minutes an idea popped into her head. By instinct she got out one of her golden keys and summoned Gemini. They looked at her in fascination and said, "Hello Lucy how can I help you today I don't sense any danger". "Can you please transform into my friend Natsu and put these clothes for me to see which will be better for him", Lucy asked nicely. "Of course", the Celestial Spirit said then they disappeared into a poof of smoke and what emerged from it was an exact copy of the pink haired teenager. Lucy smiled at Gemini and said, "Perfect, now step into the changing room on and put one of these outfits on". "Very well" he said in they said in Natsu's voice, walking into the dressing room only to emerge a few minutes later with one of the outfits on that Lucy chose. Lucy looked up and down at the pseudo Natsu and exclaimed, "I like the look but how does it feel Gemini". "Well it feels pretty tight and it is a little itchy", the Natsu look alike said. "Then forget about that one and try the other one on", she said a little disappointed. Gemini nodded and walked back into the changing room for a few moments to re-emerge in a new outfit. Gemini explained, "Well it feels more comfortable than the last one". Great and I think he will like the style to, thank you Gemini you can leave once you change out of those clothes. Gemini nodded and walked back into the room one more time to change back. They handed Lucy the clothes and disappeared. She now headed to the cashier with a look of accomplishment on her face.

**Lissana's Point of View**

While Lucy was doing her thing Lissana walked into a similar clothing store on the other side of town. Immediately she was drawn to a corner of the store to find clothes that she adored. She grabbed several pairs that were pre matched on the maniqiuns and walked up to the mirror. "All of these would good on him", she said to herself. "I have idea, transform", she said as she turned into an exact copy of Natsu. Now looking like him she walked into the dressing room and put on one of the outfits. She emerged and walked to the dressing room mirror looking at herself as Natsu. "He will look great in this, but me try on at least one more outfit to make sure", she exclaimed. She walked back in to change only to re-emerge in a similar outfit. Looking at herself in this she smiled big and said, "Perfect, there is no way that he will be able to say that he doesn't like this". She then walked back into the changing room changed back and walked out with the outfit she was proud of in her hands and walked up to the cashier to pay for the outfit that she thought guarantied her victory.

**Normal**

It was now night time at the guild, but that didn't stop them from having a good time like it was the middle of the day. Lucy walked back into the guild with a bag in her hand and scanned the room looking for Natsu. She spotted him near the back putting Gray in a headlock. Suddenly Gray covered his body with ice to make Natsu jump away and pop him right in the check. "Hey Natsu can you please come here for a minute", she yelled at the top of her lungs. Mirajane looked up and smirked realizing what is going on. Natsu left Gray and ran up to Lucy and looked at the bag in her hand. "Lucy what's with the bag", he said confused. "It's clothes for you, after I paid my rent I had some jewels left over so I got you a little something", she said warmly. Just then Lissana emerged from the guild entrance and said, "Natsu I bought you some clothes that you are really going to like". Everyone looked up at the awkward scene that was unfolding. "This is certainly a weird coincidence", Mirajane said in an innocent look. "How come he does nothing and get new clothes while I don't", Gray said in jealousy. Natsu looked at his rival and huffed out, "Whats wrong Icy, jealous of me". "Natsu please forget about him and try the clothes on", Lissana said in a begging voice. "Alright I will settle this with him later", he said then grabbing both bags and heading into another room in the guild. There was nothing but silence until he emerged wearing Lissana's clothes. He was wearing tight dark purple pants, a white shirt with a flame symbol in the middle in gold, a black biker jacket, and a dog collar to complete the outfit. A couple of people burst out laughing, "Hey everyone look it's the guilds official bad boy", said someone in the crowd. "Well what do you think", Lissana said in a normal tone. Natsu looked straight at her and exclaimed, "I like the flame symbol, but do you think that the rest of this is me". Lissana looked at him a little disappointed as he stepped back into the room to try on Lucy's outfit. He stepped back out a moment later wearing a simple red tank top with orange flames lining the bottom and loose black pants that a couple of small designs on it. "How does it feel Natsu", she said nervously. "I love it Lucy, you know me really well. It's not to restricting on me which is a major reason why I love it so much", he said in a happy tone. Lucy looked happy when he said that. "Thank you both" of you he said. Mirjane took out a clip board and put a check mark by Lucy's name.

**Lucy: 1**

**Lissana: 0.**

**End of Chapter 2**

I kept my promise and made this chapter more than twice as one. Please review so I can get more motivated to write more. I will still write regardless, but the reviews are a big boost for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**Culinary Matching**

An hour passed since the first challenge ended and everyone was heading home; however, one Fairy Tail member was skipping home. Lucy was so happy that she won the first challenge, but she realizes that she shouldn't get over confident because Mirajane was probably going to make tomorrows challenge harder than todays. She opened the door to her apartment, stepped in and closed it. To not much of a surprise anymore she sees Natsu sitting up on her bed looking at her. She grabs her whip from her waist and was about to flail it until made began to move closer to her quickly. "Lucy, please calm down, I came here to see if you need any help tonight", he says seriously. She ignores his question and begins to ask her own, "Where is happy, now that I think about it I haven't seen him all day". Natsu looked a little annoyed, but still answered her question, "He is on a multi-day mission with Wendy and Charle as well as Gajeel. You still did not answer me if you need any help tonight". She looks at him confused, "Help with what", she says. "It is cold tonight since it's winter and I was wondering if you need me around to help warm you up so you can sleep comfortably", he says very maturely. Lucy now begins to blush, but hides it from him because knowing him he will crack some stupid joke. "I have blankets you know", she exclaims quickly. Natsu begins to stare at her more and says, "I don't think that these will help you as much as I can, please let me help you it will be my way of paying you back for these cool clothes". Lucy didn't realize it up until now, but it was true Natsu was still wearing the clothes she bought him today. She was holding back a sentimental smile and managed to say, "Fine, but you have to stay on your side of the bed so that means no clinging on to me". He smiles and yells, "Deal, but what do you want to do now I still have plenty of energy left in me and I can tell that you do to". He was right winning pumped her full of energy. "I can make us some tea and add some honey to sweeten it up if you want", she says casually.

Natsu looks directly into her eyes and says, "Alright, you know I love sweet things". Lucy's mind flash backs to when Natsu was eating all of her candy just before the Phantom Lord incident then she walks into her kitchen to make the Tea leaving Natsu next to her bed. When she is done putting the tea kettle on her stove she walks out of her kitchen to talk casually with Natsu. "Lucy what do you think of me", he says suddenly freaking out Lucy. She takes a moment to gather her thoughts then Natsu says, "I mean the me outside the guild and out of battle". She has to gather her thoughts again and finally says, "You're caring, loyal and compassionate, but you have no sense of personal space". Natsu had a half smile and said, "Thanks for telling me that, but I don't think that the personal space one is going to improve any time soon". Just then the tea kettle roars and Lucy leaves Natsu alone to finish prepairing the tea. She comes back out a minute later with two cups of tea in her hand. She hands the tea to him and says, "Thanks". She responds with, "no problem", and sips her tea. After ten more minutes of this they finish and head towards Lucy's bed. "Remember what I said stay on your own side", she stays calmly. Natsu smirks, "Don't worry I will my fire Dragon Slayer powers are so powerful that you will be able to feel my heat with me even touching you". They both climb into bed, Natsu on one side and Lucy on another. "Goodnight", they both said at the same time and closed their eyes into a comforting sleep.

After eight hours of sleeping Lucy begins to wake up unaware of what she did during the night. Opening her eyes fully open she saw what she did. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and he was facing her with his arms covering her shoulders. "Natsu wake up", she yells freaked out but blushing at the same time. He opens his eyes and yawns then looks at Lucy and says, "Oh hey Lucy morning". Jumping out of bed she states, "Thank you for keeping me warm last night, but can you please leave so I can get ready to go to the guild". He nods in an understanding way and gets out of her bed and jumps out of her window. Now realizing that he is gone she heads towards the bathroom to get ready.

**Lucy's Point of View**

An hour later she leaves her house and heads towards the guild pondering what challenge Mirajane has thought of for today. She snaps out of her thought and realizes that she is outside of the guild. She takes a moment to think a little more and then finally walks in to see everyone.

**Normal**

As the guild doors open Lucy looks around to see Lissana sitting down talking with her big brother Elfman. Natsu is there as well sitting next to Erza and Gray talking about what mission they should do next. Mirajane calls Lucy over to the bar and explains to her that they won't begin the next part of the competition until the remaining members of Team Natsu leave for a mission.

After another hour Team Natsu leaves on an easy mission that will take less than one day to complete. Once the doors close behind them Mirajane calls Lucy and Lissana over to the bar to explain the next challenge.

"The mission that they chose fits into the next challenge perfectly since they won't be back until dinner. The challenge is to make Natsu a dinner that he will love", Mirajane stated. Both Lucy and Lissana smiled at the challenge thinking that it would be easy. Mirajane sope up again, "You will work in the guild kitchen and using the ingredients that are already available. You two may start when you are ready".

Lucy and Lissana nodded at Mirajane and walked into the kitchen taking a look at the ingredients and supplies that are available. Lucy thought of the food that she will make him, "He won't be able to resist the sword fish that I will make for him", she thinks confidently. Like her Lissana has an idea as well, "She he loves meat I will make him a big pot roast". They each go to oppisate sides of the kitchen to begin their meals for the one they want.

**Lucy's Point of View**

After she has gathered her supplies together she now takes the sword fish out of the fridge, puts it on the cutting board and begins skinning it. A few minutes later, "I never imagined skinning this thing would be that hard", she says. When she finishes skinning it she begins to marinate it in several sauces. While it's marinating she pre-heats one of the ovens and cleans up some of the mess. She realizes that she has some free time and begins to ponder what her life would be like with Natsu if they were a couple. After several minutes thinking she realizes that it would be the same it is now just with a little more kissing. Just then the timer goes off making her jump up and snaps out of her day dream. She opens the oven door and slides the sword fish in and sets the timer. When that is done she cleans up the rest of her mess. Several hours later the oven goes off again to signal that the sword fish is done. She removes it from the oven and slides it on the plate and now waits for Natsu to return.

**Lissana's Point of View**

While Lucy is working Lissana prepares her meal as well. She gathers the items that she will need to cook the pot roast. Lissana slaps the meat into a pot and begins to cover it with spices that are extra spicy because she knows that is what Natsu loves. "I have been cooking for him since we were younger, I know what he likes", she thinks proudly to herself. She pre-heats her oven and cleans up the mess that she made so far. Then after that she reminisces about her life with Natsu when she was ten and when he was probably a little older than her. She thinks back at the time he freaked out when she asked him if she could be his wife when they grow up. Lissana giggles to herself and suddenly the oven timer makes a sound signaling that it is ready. On cue she opens the oven and slides the pot roast in, closes it and sets the timer. Then she cleans up any remaining mess and waits for her meal to be done. When the oven goes off again signaling the food is ready she takes it out of the oven and puts it on a plate.

**Normal**

When they are both done Team Natsu comes back into the guild which makes Mirajane smile and think that the second challenge is almost over. Natsu sees Mirajane and walks up to the counter, "Hey Mirajane what is today's dinner special I am really hungry", he says fast. She stares at him and says, "Today we have a two for one special, but there's a catch, you won't know what the meals are ahead of time". Natsu looks at her with a happy face and exclaims, "That is an awesome deal, and I'll take it". Mirajane nods her head and walks into the kitchen to see the high level meals that the two women worked on. She grabs them and tells them to stay in the kitchen and stand next to the door so they can hear everyone. They agree and do just that after Mirajane walks out of the kitchen with both plates in her hands.

Natsu sees this and gets excited and Mirajane sets both plates on the counter. He eats both of the meals in less than five minutes and finishes his drink. Gray walks up to Natsu and says, "This must be your week dumb fire, first clothes and now a two for one meal". Natsu was just about to respond when Erza sits down next to him, "Mirajane do you have any more of that special left he is not the only one who needs to eat". "Sorry Erza Natsu got the last one, but anyway Natsu I was wondering which one did you like best", she asks innocently. Natsu gets up and says, "They were both great, the sword fish reminds me of happy since I miss him and the pot roast was good simply because I love meat. If I had to choose I would choose the pot roast because something about it seems too familiar", he explains to her.

Still inside the kitchen Lucy frowns while Lissana smiles. About two hours later Lucy leaves the guild and walks home. When she was almost there she runs into Gray only wearing pants, "Gray what are you doing here", she says confused. He walks up to her and says, "I heard that you were going to be more busy this week and I know that I am not supposed to help you, but I still want to. Is there anything that I can do for you this week"? No I am fine, but thank you for your your offer", she stated kindly. Gray suddenly puts his hand on her chin and looks at her straight in the eyes and says, "Very well but if you need any help at all you know who to call'. He then walks away leaving Lucy confused by what happened. She recovers and finishes walking to her apartment and unlocks the door and goes in and then closes the door behind her.

Lucy puts on her pajamas, brushes her teeth and gets into the bed and falls asleep disappointed.

**Lucy's Dream**

She finds herself on a dock sitting on the far end just looking at the water. A minute later she hears someone walking towards her. She turns her head to see Natsu with funnel cake in his hand and says, "Hungry". Lucy nods and Natsu sits down beside her and tears off a small piece of funnel cake and feeds it to her. Looking at him at she states, "It is nice and sweet just like your personality". He smiles and leans in forward to give her a nice long kiss. When they finally separate they look intently into each other's eyes.

Lucy wakes up from her dream to smile because she hopes that dream is a sign.

**End of Chapter III**

**Thank you for the reviews. A little heads up I have to work towards the end of the week so it will take me longer to write. I plan on making this a long term story now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**A Possible Love Triangle and a Surprise Challenge**

After Lucy gets out of bed still thinking about her dream she still can't get Gray out of her mind after what he did last night. She is having thoughts that Gray actually wants her, but what about Juvia. Lucy chooses not to think about this anymore and get ready to go to the guild for the third challenge.

A little while later she leaves her apartment and starts walking to her destination, Plue is by her side keeping up with her. When the guild enters her eyesight she sees Gray standing next to the front door. When she gets closer Gray looks at her, "Hello Lucy, get enough rest". "Yes, thank you", she says happy while attempting to walk into the guild again until Gray stops her. "I can tell something is going on with you and I want to help you out despite what you said last night", he exclaims at her. She sighs and explains to him, "My work is nothing I cannot handle and it is personal for good reasons, not even the master or any of the S-Class people know". His look at her did not change at all when he says, "Please let me help out with something, and I don't like feeling useless". "You're not and I promise if I need your help I will ask you", she says. He nods walking into the guild.

Lucy walks into the guild as well ignoring everything and searches for Mirajane behind the bar. She spots her talking to Lissana and walks towards them. She looks at both of them and says, "Good morning Mirajane, what is the next challenge for today". "Good morning Lucy, well this challenge will be breaking one of the rules you agreed to, but this will be really important", she says seriously. She showed them both a job request that says, "Help, Demon on the loose in the area around Aqua Village, Reward is 25,000,000 Jewels, at the request of the entire village". Mirajane looks at Lucy and Lissana and says, "You will take on the mission with Natsu and I will ask him who helped him the most when you come back".

Gray sees Lucy looking at the job request and walks up to the three women. "Hey Lucy, I thought you were too busy to do something like this", he says surprised. Mirajane covers for her and says, "Well she still has to pay rent Gray". He nods in understanding, "Let me go with you remember what I said earlier". Lissana finally speaks, "We weren't thinking of asking you Gray, it was just going to be me, her and Natsu and what did you say earlier". He looks away from Lissana and says, "Nothing, but please let me go with you guys I want to help". Mirajane looks into his eyes and sees his eager and vigor, "Fine you can go, but don't fight with Natsu and don't do anyone else's work for them". "I promise, so when are we leaving", he says with a happy tone in his voice. Mirajane speaks up one last time, "Once we tell Natsu you can go when you're ready to leave".

Suddenly Natsu burst through the guild doors with his usual attitude. Lucy yells, "Hey Natsu, do you want to go on a mission with me, Lissana, and Gray". He looks at Lucy and exclaims, "I am always ready for a mission, yes". They all leave the guild and go home to get their things and head to the train station. When they board the train and leave Natsu gets sick once again on the way to Aqua Village.

Gray stares at Lucy while Lucy and Lissana stare at Natsu while he is face down on his seat. Lucy breaks the tension and says, "Let's get this done so we can go home as soon as possible". Lissana nodded her head and stared at Natsu again then the train began to slow down. Once they were off the train Natsu was acting normal again. They walked to the police office thinking they can inform them that they are here to get rid of the demon. After doing so they walked into the forest to wait for it.

"I think we should split up into two groups", says Lissana while walking. Lucy looks at her and asks, "Why, we don't know how strong this demon is, it's not safe to split up". Natsu looks like he likes this idea, "We should split up, and I can brag to everyone that the thing was defeated without Gray's help". Gray glares at Natsu and exclaims, "Things will go the other way around with Lucy's help you go with Lissana". Lissana smiles and says, "Great idea", then grabs Natsu by his scarf and pulls him away from Lucy and Gray.

**Lucy and Gray's Point of View**

"Why did you want to go with me", Lucy says while looking at Gray confused. He looks at her and exclaims, "I said I want to help you, that's why I wanted to go with you". "Thanks", she says and he says, "Your welcome and lets go so we won't get to behind on the search to find this demon". After walking for several minutes in nothing but quiet she finally speaks, "We need to come up with a plan so we won't be surprised if it chooses to attack us and not them". "You hold it with your whip and I'll freeze it into a solid chunk of ice", he said softly. She looks at him and says, "That can't work, it's too simple". "It will work and it doesn't matter if it's simple and the last time I checked Fairy Tail does simple things all the time". Before she could respond a loud scream is heard by them. They look around them, Gray moves closer to Lucy then they look up at the sky to see some sort of object with wings. The thing descends to the ground and they both get a good look at it.

It has glowing white eyes, a red-grey skin tone, green hair, and it is six and a half feet tall.

**End of Chapter 4**

Next Time it will be a Lissana and Natsu Point of View and the fight with the demon. If you're wondering why this chapter is shorter it is taking me longer to think of ideas. Don't worry I won't give up on the story until it's finished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Competition for a Heart**

**Chapter V: Don't Even Think About It.**

_Natsu and Lissana's Point of View_

Lissana was dragging Natsu away from their teammates quickly so she and Natsu could be alone. After walking for about a minute they stopped and she looked at him while blushing. He said, "Hey Lissana is shouldn't we be talking about how to beat this thing". "We will later, but I want to talk about something else right now. Where do you see yourself eight years from now", she says calmly. He looks confused at her question, but he still answers, "Going on missions like this with all of you guys". She hides a feeling of annoyance and exclaims, "Do you see yourself in a relationship with someone you love". Natsu starts to blush and says, "I don't know, it that's going to happen I hope it's with someone I really trust". "Do you trust all the women at the Fairy Tail guild", she says concerned. He answers monotone, "Yes, but I trust some people more than others like you, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, and Juvia".

When she was going to say something else they heard a loud scream and ran to where they think it came from.

_Normal_

Natsu and Lissana ran out from behind some trees to see Lucy and Gray standing close to the demon. "Move, out of the way", Natsu yells while he is running up to the creature with his fists on fire. Gray watches this and says, "You are not doing this on your own fool". He says this while he gets in a battle position. He yells out, "Ice make Lance", while Natsu exclaims, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist".

While this happens Lissana uses her take over magic to transform into a panther like creature. Lucy gets out one of her keys, "Open Gate of the Golden Bull Taros". She gets out her whip and now they are all fighting this demon.

After fighting the demon for a while it looks nowhere close to being tired. Grays yells out mad, "This isn't getting us anywhere, we need to find its weak spot". "Duh slushy, but I don't see one", Natsu screams in anger. Lucy begins to speak saying, "This is similar to my situation in the Tower of Heaven and the only reason I won my fight is because of a, Wait that's it a Unison Raid". Lissana exclaims, "Strange idea, but how can we do one and who is going to do it and we don't even know what that things weakness is yet". "Haven't you noticed yet. That thing always defends its mouth which must be its weakness and the Unison Raid will have to be Natsu and Gray".

"Hell No", they both yell out. Lucy stars begging, "Please you need to do this. That thing will defeat us if you don't do this". Natsu and Gray stare at her and both say, "Ok, but only because you said please". They get closer together and fist bump and yell out, "Unison Raid".

Suddenly the area is pelted with hail that is on fire which hurts the demon and the fire hail turns into steam when it hits the ground blinding the demon. Lucy runs out to where see saw the demon last and throws her whip out pretty high and luckily strikes the creature in the mouth. It begins to scream out in pain and falls to the ground. Natsu says, "Great job Lucy I am proud of you right now", "You are a genius Lucy I am glad I came to witness you in action", says Gray. Lucy blushes while Lissana pouts, then the creature begins to glow and disengages into nothing but a jaw bone. "What should we do with that", Lissana says. "Let's give it to the Magic Council and let them take care of it", Gray says and everyone else nodes.

After getting their reward they look for a place to spend the night, but instead decide to take a midnight train instead. On the train Lucy stares at Natsu who is drooling on her lap while Gray laughs and Lissana stares at Natsu. This scene happened the whole way home and when they finally get home they all part their separate and went to their homes.

Lucy arrives at her home and doesn't bother doing anything else and gets into bed.

Waking up later she showers, dresses, and eats breakfast. When she is getting ready someone knocks on her door. She opens it to see Gray, "Gray, what are you coming over so early", she says. "I came to see you since we were too tired to hang out after our mission", he says. "I was just about to go to the guild, do you want to walk with me", she exclaims. He looks into her eyes and says, "Sure".

On their way to the guild they start to have a conversation. Lucy starts to talk, "Hey, you have been hanging around me more lately, is something up". He breaths and answers, "Yes, I have been hearing rumors of a person who is stealing the souls of wizards who have rare magic and since you have 10 out of the twelve keys I want to make sure that you are ok. He was spotted in the forest near by a couple days ago and he may come here". She looks at him and says, "Thank you for worrying about me, but I think he will not come after me since I am not one of the well more known Fairy Tail wizards".

They are now just outside the guild and Gray says before he opens the door, "Just be careful Lucy and you are well known since you are a member of the strongest team". She smiles and walks in looking for Mirajane. She spots Natsu sitting at the counter talking to Mirjane and Erza. Lissana now enters the guild and follows Lucy towards the counter. When they both arrive Erza looks straight at Lucy and exclaims, "Good morning Lucy, Natsu told me about your mission and I am impressed. You took out the demon and got those two things to do a Unison Raid. I never imagined that would happen". With that Lucy smiled and Lissana forced one while Mirajane took out a clip board and made another mark.

**Lucy: 2**

**Lissana: 1**

Natsu looks at Lucy and says, "You have improved Lucy. I am definetly going to ask you to be my partner during the next S-Class exam". Mirjane finally decides to speak, "Good for you Lucy and Natsu she may be chosen to be a candidate for S-Class next time and I cannot believe that it's the end of the week already". Lissana frowns while Lucy smiles while Natsu says, "This week did go by fast and it one of my best ever it seems that this must have been a lucky week for me". Lissana speaks up, "Today is the last day of the week and there is still plenty of time for things to happen, right Lucy".

The guild doors and blasted away to reveal a teenage girl with long red hair wearing red pants and a white half shirt. As well she has several rings on her fingers in different colors. Natsu is the first one to approach her and says, "Who do you think you are busting down the door and what do you want". She looks at him and says, "You". He grins and yells, "If you want a fight you only had to ask me, Roar of the Fire Dragon". She puts up one of her hands and one of her rings begins to glow making the fire disappear. She speaks up and says, "I have one ring for each element plus two more for dark and light magic. None of these elements can hurt me they will just disappear when they get too close to me and they have one more ability". She raises both hands and all of her rings begin to glow, a bright light flashes in the room and when it wears off Natsu is gone. Erza now yells, "Where is Natsu what did you do with him".

She says, "My name is Rin and he is trapped inside my rings. I will be keeping him there till it is time to suck out his soul". Suddenly light surrounds her again and she vanishes.

**End of Chapter V**

**I am sorry for not updating. I have a summer class I have to take as well as work, but do not worry I will still complete this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Competition for a Heart**

**Chapter VI:**** What is going on?**

When the light faded everyone looked around the guild to look for Natsu or Rin; however, he was not found. "Where did he go, I want him back," both Lissana and Lucy yelled frantically. Master finally walked into the guild and said, "What happened here and where is Natsu". Mirajane spoke up and said, "He is gone, a woman named Rin captured him and said she is going to take his soul". Levy began thinking and said, "She plans on using a Perfection Ritual which involves stealing souls". "Please tell us what she plans to do Levy and what is the Perfection Ritual," Lucy exclaimed. Levy said, "It is a ritual that requires the souls of a powerful fire wizard, water wizard, earth wizard, wind wizard, light wizard, and a dark wizard. The rings capture one wizard of each element and hold them inside until the ritual is performed. Natsu will be bound in chains after he is released from the ring and the chains nullify magic so he will not be able to escape. When the ritual is performed the selected souls will be absorbed by the one using the ritual and gain all their powers,".

Everyone suddenly was thinking the worst and had a look of horror on their faces. The master spoke up and explained, "This is our number one priority, we are going to rescue Natsu and take out the woman that would do something like this". Everyone started cheering, "We will split of into groups, Levy I want you to research the ritual more and find people to help you", master said. She bowed and went to look for people, "The Thunder Legion is to search the city for any sign of the woman or anything that may be attached to her and I want Team Natsu plus Lissana to look in the forest and signal us if you locate them. Elfman, Mirajne, Cana and Juvia will stay at the guild and defend it. Everyone else do as you seem best", master exclaimed.

Since everyone was doing their assignments Team Natsu plus Lissana searched the forest for any sign of Rin or Natsu. Erza said while walking, "Let's split up Lissana comes with me while Gray goes with Lucy".

Lucy and Gray's point of view

Now walking alone Lucy and Gray. "Today has been one weird day and that is putting it minorly", Lucy said. Gray speaks up, "Agree, but we should and try to stay on the positive and focus". She nodes and continues walking for several more minutes when Gray talks again. "Lucy now that we are alone I was wondering what you think about Natsu". Lucy pauses and tries to give a good answer, "I think he is a great person who can act dense when given the opportunity". He laughs a little bit and asks another question, "Would you go out with him or would you consider someone else". "If he asked me then yes, but that will not happen and for the other part it depends who asks", she states. "If I were to ask you what would you say", He says and she freezes to stare at him. She asks, "Are you asking me out or is this a rhetorical question".

Before he answers they hear a sound of huge rocks moving and they run to check it out.

Lissana and Erza's point of view

Since Lissna and Erza are alone she finally asks, "You and Lucy have been acting secretive this week, what's going on". "Nothing is going on we have just been busy", she says. "Doing what", she asks while staring and Lissana shivers then exclaims, "Nothing that important, it is more personal so I cannot tell". She gets annoyed and punches a tree and yells, "You can tell me because if it is a personal problem we can help you Fairy Tail is like that". Lissana smiles and says, "I know and I am grateful, but some things need to be kept personal for now and I will tell you when it is all over".

Before she could respond to Lissana they hear a sound of huge rocks moving and they run to check it out.

Both parties' arrive at the scene and once they realize that the other is there they look at something they have never seen before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Competition for a Heart**

**Chapter VII: Set To Where It Should Be**

What all of them see is an alter made of paper thin rocks that is at least 100 feet high and in the middle of all the rocks is Rin with her rings. She lifts up her ring that blocks fire and suddenly in a burst of red comes Natsu who is unconscious. When everyone sees this they start to run up to Rin, but she thought that this might happen so she brought out her barrier lachrima and activated it.

Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Lissana hit the barrier; however, the barrier takes no damage. Rin glares at them and speaks, "Just because you found me doesn't mean that you won. I am not a dumb armature". Lucy steps up and yells, "It doesn't matter we will beat you and save Natsu", Erza exclaims, "She's right do you think that you can this barrier can stop us forever". Rin says, "I don't care if it lasts forever as long as it stops you from coming near me its fine".

Rin walks towards Natsu and puts her hand on his chest, "All of the steps are almost completed in a couple minutes your soul and power will be mine". Gray gets angry and starts screaming, "Natsu, you idiot fire neotard wake up now before I drop kick you". Lissana then yells, "You shouldn't be the one captured, it's not you".

Suddenly the alter starts to glow with Natsu and Rin, "You all are too late, it's starting". Lucy Screams, "I won't give up, Open gate of the Maiden: Virgo, Open Gate of the Lion Loke". "You called princess", they both say. "Break this barrier down so we can rescue Natsu", she says. Alter she says this Loke punches the barrier with his regulaus powers and Virgo uses her legs to kick it.

The barrier breaks and Lucy closes their gates because she is running out of magic. They all run to the alter to save Natsu. "You didn't do anything, I'll just use my rings to cancel out all of your magic" Rin says. Lucy realized this and took out her whip to snap it at Rin so she can release her grip on Natsu. As Natsu falls Gray runs towards him to catch him, "I have him, now you can go all out" he yells.

Rin gets angry and teleports away from the alter and appears next to Natsu and Gray. Erza runs towards them and yells, "Get away" and Rin teleports away again. She reappears next to Lucy and Lissana and punches them, but they take the hit and Lucy tackles her. "It's over, Natsu is safe and your ritual is over" she exclaims. Rin starts screaming, "This will not end. If I am still alive it won't end and he will be mine one day".

Lucy says, "No, he won't be yours. I will always be by his side to make sure you can never get him again". Erza, Gray and Lissana look at Lucy with a smile and tie up Rin.

Couple Hours Later

Natsu wakes up in the guild while everyone stares at him, "How did I fall asleep and why are you looking at me like I just came back to life" he says. Lucy says to him, "I will tell you later, you are safe and that's all that matters to me". Lissana walks up to Lucy and says, "Its ok you can tell win you win only for now because if you make him unhappy I will be there". Lucy looks back to Natsu and says, "Natsu for the past week when you think you have been lucky, it was really me and Lissana competing for you. It looks like I win so I want to say that I like you".

Natsu looks at her stunned and then gets serious and says, "Lucy did you really think that I would just like whoever won this competition". She gets a surprised look on her face, then Natsu says, "You should be lucky that you won because I like you too". Natsu and Lucy hug each other and the guild cheers while Lissana and Gray realize what they want will not happen.

Natsu and Lucy walk home after spending some time at the guild. Now that they are together Lucy will not yell at him any more for going over to her house whenever he wants and Natsu stops calling Lucy weird.

**The End**

**This was my first story my next which I will start soon will be better hopefully.**

**It will be called "Natsu the Smart Guy".**


End file.
